The Flash: The Honeymoon
by Lycanboy666
Summary: The Honeymoon of Barry Allan and Iris West... but what horrors lay in wait for Barry when he returns to central city in the upcoming sequel 'Flash Vs Frost' when his good friend turns deadly enemy.


The Flash:

The Honeymoon

(I like to thank each and every one of you all who have sent kind reviews on my previous Flash stories and I hope you'll enjoy this one too… forgive me though as I am new to writing stories with smut in. Here is the honeymoon Fanfic, please enjoy.)

The Queen Consolidated jet made a smooth landing onto the tarmac of the island, Barry and Iris looked ahead and smiled as they saw the house set up ready for their arrival, Oliver had been planning the gift for some time for the happy couple, smiling Barry lifted Iris into his arms bridal style and sped them up to the front door, he wanted to take his time now, no powers… yet.

Opening the door slowly he carried his wife through the entrance and into the main room before collapsing onto the sofa, Iris giggled to herself and pulled him into a deep kiss, Barry replied almost instantly as his hands ran along her waist slowly causing a light moan to leave her lips.

"Make love to me Barry" Iris whispered and Barry grinned kissing her deeply lifting her up again and carried her into the bedroom, slowly slipping them both out of their clothing.

Iris tangled her hands in his hair as he slowly kissed down towards her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking softly before switching to the next.

Iris moaned in delight as his hands caressed every inch of her soft body, slowly he moved back up towards her and readied himself as she wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly and carefully he pushed inside her causing her to inhale sharply and moan feeling herself wrap around him.

Barry waited for her to give him the signal to continue which she gave after a few seconds and soon he was moving slowly in and out of her, Iris moaned into his neck as she felt him move inside her, it was pure heaven to them both as they moved together, Iris arched her back as she looked into his eyes "Faster… Barry" she said taking a deep breath as she moaned louder.

Barry complied and began to move faster inside her grunting with each thrust and Iris was moaning in sheer pleasure as she held onto him tight… eyes filling with tears as their foe head's pressed together "I… love… you… Barry" Iris whispered between breaths as Barry moved faster, both moaning louder as they slowly approached their peaks "I… love… you… too… Iris" Barry replied kissing her with all the love in him, soon she felt herself clenching around him and she gave a loud cry of pleasure as she went over the peak of pleasure, releasing herself.

Barry was not far behind as the feeling of her clenching and releasing sends him crashing over the peak soon after her and he unleashes himself deep within her, both moaning in desire and love, breathing heavier from their antics Barry collapsed onto the bed next to her.

The newlyweds wearing similar idiotic grins as they held each other tight, their hands clenched together as their heartbeats in sync.

Barry and Iris spend their time on the Island exploring and walking along the beach holding hands as the waves crashed against the sands, their hands clutched together tight unable to let go… no I mean it… Barry had an accident with the superglue and it exploded on their hands gluing their hands together, Iris could not stop laughing for hours afterwards.

2 days later their hands were unglued and they were onwards with their exploring and love making, intent on making up after all the years they knew each other.

"I love you Iris West Allen" Barry whispered as he watched her curled up against his body.

"I love you too Bear" she replied sleepily causing him to smile brighter as he kissed her cheek… unseen to him Iris was beaming brighter than ever before.

They had everything they ever dreamed of.

Barry did wonder how everything was going back in Central City but shrugged it off, unknown to him of the coming horror that he was soon to witness once he returned.

(I hope you enjoyed this Story, once again I apologise if it's not up to standards but I'm quite new to writing honeymoon fics… working on a new story now 'Flash Vs Frost' once I finish my sequel to the 'Canary and the Flash')

Best Wishes to you all and thank you.

Lycanboy666


End file.
